TTEWM Ep12 Another Way to Die
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Nazywam się Erica Williams. Byłam żołnierzem walczącym z maszynami, ale John Connor uratował mnie i dał nowe życie, a potem wysłał w przeszłość z ważną misją. Teraz jestem półcyborgiem i chcę zmienić przyszłość. Oto moja historia. Moje wspomnienia.
1. STRATA

_Hej, hej:). Kilka słów. Jestem zadowolona z tego rozdziału. W T:TSCC zbliża się Wielki Finał, więc u mnie też musi. Dziękuję za reviewy i zapraszam do czytania!:*_

**STRATA**

Wpatrywałam się w Johna; zaciskał palce na metalowych kratach. Na jego twarzy malował się strach; to był strach o mnie. Nie bał się o siebie, a przecież powinien! Był zbyt ważny dla Przyszłości, dla nas wszystkich, żeby bać się o kogoś innego.

To, co miało stać się moją siłą, zadecydowało teraz o mojej klęsce.

Usłyszałam kroki; John zmarszczył brwi. Odwróciłam z trudem głowę.

Do pomieszczenia wszedł Damien z pistoletem w dłoni i wycelował w uwięzionego chłopaka.

Pojedyncza zła spłynęła po moim policzku. Zawiodłam.

**48 GODZIN WCZEŚNIEJ**

Robiło się coraz cieplej. Stałam w dżinsowej kurtce i przyglądałam się zgromadzonym w parku ludziom. Widziałam Sarę rozmawiającą z jakąś kobietą. John zatrzymał się obok mnie.

- Nigdy nie byłam na pogrzebie – powiedziałam cicho.

Skinął mi głową.

- Rozejrzę się – rzucił, odchodząc powoli.

Jego miejsce obok mnie zajęła Cameron. Czułam na sobie jej wzrok.

- Nie zachowujesz się normalnie, kiedy jesteś blisko Johna – powiedziała beznamiętnie.

- Ja nigdy nie zachowuję się normalnie – mruknęłam.

- Twoje serce bije szybciej, pocisz się, zmienia się barwa twojego głosu. Kochasz go?

Prychnęłam, krzyżując ramiona na piersiach.

- Trudno go nie kochać, prawda? – zapytałam, widząc, jak rozmawia z jakąś dziewczyną.

- Nie wiem.

- Kiedy Theo czegoś nie wiedział, pytał: „a ty?".

- Zapytałam, czy go kochasz. Wcześniej.

Wzruszyłam ramionami. Nie miałam ochoty na rozmowę z nią. Odeszłam kawałek. Przez chwilę spacerowałam między rozstawionymi zdjęciami. Wreszcie zatrzymałam się przy jednym. Przedstawiało rudowłosego mężczyznę pod trzydziestkę. Miał sympatyczny uśmiech. Miał.

- Znałaś Jeffa? – Usłyszałam nagle; obejrzałam się. Rudy chłopak stanął obok mnie.

- Nie – przyznałam.

- Tak myślałem. Nie jesteś stąd, prawda? – Kiwnęłam głową. – Nazywam się Colin Michells.

- Erica Williams. – Wymieniliśmy uścisk dłoni. – To twój brat?

- Tak, był bardzo dobrym człowiekiem. Na pewno też byś tak powiedziała, gdybyś go poznała.

Kiwnęłam głową, uśmiechając się łagodnie.

- Czym się zajmował?

- Był programistą. Najlepszym, jakiego znałem.

- Pracował w fabryce?

- „Wymarzona fucha", tak mówił o tej robocie, „zabiłbym dla tej posady"... - Głos Colina zadrżał.

- Przykro mi – zapewniłam go. Pokiwał głową, wycierając oczy wierzchem dłoni.

- Masz ochotę na kawę?

- Chętnie. – Uśmiechnęłam się łagodnie.

Zaprowadził mnie do małej kafeterii niedaleko. Zaczął opowiadać o Jeffie; czułam, że ma taką potrzebę. Wygadać się, wypłakać. A ja byłam do tego odpowiednia: ktoś spoza miasta, ktoś nie znający nieboszczyka i nie mający pojęcia o jego wadach i „mrocznej" stronie, którą ma przecież każdy. Myślałam o fabryce i o tym, co było na tyle ważne do ukrycia, że wysadzono cały budynek i zabito pracowników. Słuchając Colina, wracałam także myślami do Gabriela. Jego chip nosiłam na szyi. Żeby pamiętać o tych, którzy poświęcili wszystko dla przyszłości.

***

- Byłaś niesamowita. – Marie skończyła zakładać opatrunek na moim drugim kolanie.

- Mam dużą znośność bólu. – Uśmiechnęłam się, zakładając spodnie.

- Ale chodziło mi o to, jak zachowałaś się podczas ataku. – Posłała mi promienny uśmiech. – Niczego się nie boisz, prawda?

- To kwestia dyskusyjna. – Przeczesałam włosy palcami. Lubiłam, kiedy ktoś mnie chwalił.

Marie wstała i spojrzała w stronę stojącego przy wejściu do jaskini Adamsa.

- Przepraszam za Jamesa – powiedziała smutno. – Nie jest zły. Po prostu... czasem go ponosi.

Kiwnęłam głową. Kobieta poszła w jego stronę. Patrzyłam, jak go obejmuje i przytula się do jego pleców. Theo usiadł ciężko obok mnie. Jego wzrok powędrował za moim spojrzeniem. Milczeliśmy.

Adams objął kobietę i zaczęli się całować. Uśmiechał się, trzymając ją w ramionach. Spadną razem.

Nagle poczułam na ramieniu dłoń mojego terminatora. Cyborg przytulił mnie bez słowa.

- Nie trzeba, naprawdę – mruknęłam.

- Za dziesięć minut ruszamy dalej. – Orlando zmierzył wzrokiem naszą szóstkę.

- Za piętnaście – rzucił Adams; on i Marie minęli nas idąc w głąb jaskini. Bradley zmarszczył brwi.

Wywróciłam oczami.

- Nieco dalej w lewej odnodze korytarza jest źródło – Orlando podał mi kilka manierek – zajmij się tym, kotek. Ja spróbuję jeszcze raz skontaktować się z bazą.

- Tak jest, _sir. – _Podniosłam się z uśmiechem.

Theo poszedł za mną. Jak zwykle. Rozglądałam się za Adamsem i Marie, ale nigdzie ich nie widziałam. Wreszcie znalazłam zbiornik wody. Zaczęłam napełniać manierki, pochyliwszy się nad strumieniem. Nagle usłyszałam coś jakby szept. Podniosłam oczy.

Byli po drugiej stronie ogromnej pieczary. Kompletnie ubrani. Opierał ją o płaską ścianę i gdyby nie wyraz jej twarzy, pomyślałabym, że tylko się przytulają. Miała zamknięte oczy i szeroko rozchylone usta. Widziałam, jak mężczyzna się porusza. Marie objęła mocniej jego kark; jej noga oplotła jego. Coś powiedziała. Jej palce chwyciły mocno kaptur jego żołnierskiej bluzy. Odwróciłam wzrok. Theo jednak nadal wpatrywał się w tą intymną scenę.

- Nie patrz – szepnęłam zażenowana, ciągnąc go w dół za rękę, żeby przykucnął.

- Dlaczego? – Podałam mu pełne manierki.

- Bo się nie patrzy.

- Patrzyłaś przecież. Dlaczego, skoro się nie patrzy?

- Nie wiedziałam, że... tak można. W ubraniach i na stojąco.

- To fizycznie możliwe. Na stojąco. Ale ludzie zupełnie ubrani nie mogą kopulować.

- Theo – mruknęłam, rumieniąc się – zamknij się, okej?

- Okej – odparł głucho.

Przemyłam twarz zimną wodą i cicho wycofałam się z powrotem na korytarz.

Słońce schodziło coraz niżej, kiedy ruszyliśmy wąwozem w stronę cysterny.

Nic nie mogłam poradzić na to, że cały czas gapiłam się na złączone ręce Marie i Jamesa. Kochali się.

Za moimi plecami Alice i Nicky rozmawiały cicho. Odkąd Adams nazwał Theo „blaszakiem", straciły nim zupełnie zainteresowanie i ciągle trzymały się w stałej odległości od naszej nierozłącznej dwójki.

Orlando wyznaczył pozycje. Wreszcie znaleźliśmy cysternę. Sprawdziłam broń, a potem ruszyłam za Marie w stronę auta. Theo i James ubezpieczali nas. Orli, Nicky i Alice miały sprawdzić pojazd z drugiej strony. Piasek chrzęścił pod moimi butami, kiedy szłam do dużego samochodu. Ostrożnie przekradłyśmy się wzdłuż niego i Marie gestem ręki kazała mi się zatrzymać. Uniosłam broń. Kobieta podeszła pod drzwi kierowcy i sprawdziła klamkę; ta nie ustąpiła. Zajęłam nową pozycję nieco bliżej. Marie zamieniła karabin na pistolet i weszła na schodek do szoferki. Zajrzała do środka przez szybę.

- Jest cyborg – powiedziała. – Wyłączony.

Odwróciłam się i uniosłam podniesiony kciuk w stronę naszych snajperów.

- Zaraz... – Usłyszałam; Marie przysunęła dłonie do szyby, przysuwając się bliżej. – Coś...

I wtedy usłyszałam zgrzyt rozrywanego metalu. Broń wypadła mi na ziemię.

Z pleców Marie wystawała sztywna ręka, z której obficie kapała krew.

Za sobą usłyszałam nieludzki krzyk. Tymczasem ramię się cofnęło. Kobieta upadła ciężko na ziemię. Drzwi cysterny zostały otwarte z taką siłą, że odpadły od auta. Ze środka wyskoczyła terminatorka. Z jej potylicy wisiał długi kabel. Ruszyła w moją stronę.

- Padnij, Erica! – Usłyszałam głos Orlando.

Zanim rzuciłam się na ziemię, posypały się strzały. Kule świszczały tuż nad moją głową. Osłoniłam ją ramionami.

- Adams, przestań! Możesz trafić Ericę!

Wtuliłam twarz w miękki piasek najmocniej, jak tylko się dało. Wreszcie strzały ustały. Podniosłam lekko oczy znad poziomu piasku, akurat żeby zobaczyć Ostrze w akcji. Terminatorka została przecięta po skosie. Zwaliła się na ziemię, nadal ruszając kończynami.

- Marie, MARIE!!! – Adams dopadł ukochanej. – O, Boże, o, Boże!...

Wiedziałam, że kobieta nie żyje. Cyborg przebił ją na wylot.

Theo dźwignął mnie z ziemi i pomógł stanąć na nogach. Sprawdzał, czy nie jestem ranna. Mógł zapytać, ale nie sądziłam, czy uda mi się wyrzucić z sobie chociaż krótkie „nie". Łzy leciały mi same.

Podpułkownik James Adams siedział w przesiąkniętym krwią piasku, tuląc do siebie nieruchome ciało ukochanej kobiety. Czułam jego ból. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydawało.

- Będzie chciał spaść – szepnęłam do Theo. – Żeby do niej dołączyć.

Jakby w odpowiedzi Adams zaczął szukać dłonią swojej broni. Nikt się nie ruszył.

- Marie... – załkał cicho. – Marie...

***


	2. SZERSZEŃ

**SZERSZEŃ**

Colin odprowadził mnie do parku. Musiał pojechać odebrać kwiaty. Znalazłam spojrzeniem Sarę i Dereka. Szedł w jej stronę, kiedy potrącił go jakiś mężczyzna. Reese spojrzał za nim, marszcząc brwi.

Derek i Sarah byli za sobą. Wcale nie musiała dawać tego pokazu czułości przy obiedzie. Ja wiedziałam.

Miałam oko na Johna i Cameron. Zabrali się z jakąś dwójką dzieciaków na cmentarz.

Jechałam tuż za nimi, trzymając tylko jedną dłoń na kierownicy, kiedy zadzwonił mój telefon. Chris.

- Erica – zaczął; po jego głosie poznałam, że coś jest nie tak – możesz rozmawiać?

- Mogę. Czy coś się stało?

- Chodzi o Keirę.

- Co z nią? – Poczułam ukłucie w sercu.

- Źle. – Przez chwilę milczał. Słyszałam szum samochodów.

- Gdzie jesteś?

- W parku przy bloku. Nie mogę już z nią wysiedzieć w mieszkaniu.

- Chris, po...

- Powiedziałem jej wszystko, wiesz? Całą prawdę. Wszystko.

Milczałam.

- Nie uwierzyła. – Zaśmiał się gorzko. – Powtarzała się, mnie nie kocha. Że kocha Gabe'a.

Czułam jego ból.

- Przyszła do mnie w nocy – zaczął po chwili. – Powiedziała, że chce uprawiać ze mną seks. „Zróbmy go, Chris", wyszeptała beznamiętnie, „zróbmy Gabriela". Myślałem, że pęknie mi serce...

- Tak mi przykro.

- Wiem, wiem. Ale muszę sobie z tym jakoś poradzić sam, mam rację?

- Powiedz, że to ja. Że to był mój pomysł.

- Ona wie, domyśliła się. Nie mam jej już nic powiedzenia.

- Powiedz, że ją kochasz.

- Mówiłem. Wiele, wiele razy.

- Mów dalej! Słyszysz? Powtarzaj to jej cały czas, słyszysz?!

Nagle auto przede mną gwałtownie zahamowało. Komórka wypadła mi z ręki. Tylko cudem nie wjechałam w tył wozu. Rozpięłam pas, sięgając po telefon. Usłyszałam trąbienie. Ktoś zapukał w moją szybę. W końcu znalazłam komórkę. Otworzyłam okno. Policjant wpatrywał się we mnie uważnie.

- W porządku, proszę pani?

- Tak, przepraszam. Wypadł mi telefon.

- Nie rozmawia się przez komórkę, prowadząc samochód, ma pani tego świadomość?

Sięgnęłam do kieszeni i pokazałam mu odznakę.

- Sprawy służbowe – powiedziałam; pokiwał głową, ale nie uwierzył. Łzy na moim policzku mu na to nie pozwoliły. Zasalutował; odjechałam, przykładając telefon do ucha. – Chris?

- Będę jej powtarzał. – Rozłączył się.

Dogoniłam auto, którym jechali John i Cameron; chłopak siedział teraz za kierownicą. Wyjechaliśmy za miasto. Samochód zjechał na pobocze. Dostrzegłam truchła krów. Pojechałam dalej, żeby zjechać za jakąś szopę i zostawić dodge'a. Kiedy zostałam sama, wróciłam się do padniętych zwierząt. Sprawdziłam je Okiem. Coś chemicznego było w ich krwioobiegu, ale nie wiedziałam co. Przez chwilę stałam w słońcu, rozglądając się uważnie. W końcu jednak wróciłam do samochodu i pojechałam na cmentarz.

Trzymałam się blisko Sary i Dereka, śledząc przebieg pogrzebu.

Związałam mocno włosy, idąc za kobietą. Reese powiedział nam o podejrzanym łysolu.

Wyjęła broń; ściągnęłam bluzę i rozłożyłam rękę. Weszłyśmy do domu. Był pusty. Przeszliśmy przez pokoje aż do kuchni.

- Erica. – Sarah pokazała mi krąg wycięty w podłodze. Pociągnęłam kredens w moją stronę, odkrywając przejście w ścianie.

- Nieźle. – Uniosłam brew. – Idę pierwsza.

Zeszłyśmy po schodach w dół. Oko nieustannie sprawdzało otoczenie. Nagle dostrzegłyśmy komputery. Na monitorach dobrze widziałyśmy wnętrza domów. Kobieta podeszła bliżej. Mózg poinformował mnie o śladach krwi na podłodze. Przykucnęłam. Nie były bardzo świeże, ale krew nie zdążyła jeszcze skrzepnąć. Usiadłam na krześle. Dostrzegłam Johna na jednym z kadrów.

- Zadzwonię do Dereka. – Usłyszałam i kiwnęłam głową.

Wyciągnęłam kabel z potylicy i podłączyłam się do jednostki centralnej. Mózg zaczął przeglądać nagrania. Po chwili wróciła do mnie Sarah.

- Zaraz tutaj będą. Musisz... się odłączyć.

- Wiem, wiem. Daj mi chwilkę.

Oparła się o biurko obok, krzyżując ramiona na piersiach. Zamknęłam zdrowe oko, żeby lepiej radzić sobie z cyfrowymi obrazami z kamer. Nagle poczułam dotyk na głowie. Sarah przesunęła dłonią po moich włosach i zatrzymała się wreszcie na kablu; milczała. Ja także się nie odezwałam.

- Dlaczego ich obserwowali? – zapytała.

- Może SKYNET to taki „Wielki Brat"?...

- SKYNETu jeszcze nie ma.

Kiwnęłam głową.

- W takim razie obserwowali ich ci, którzy SKYNET stworzą. Oni są. Zawsze byli.

Usłyszałyśmy kroki. Szybko cofnęłam się od biurka. Do piwnicy zeszli John z Cameron, a za nimi dwie kobiety. Derek zbiegł jako ostatni. Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie uważnie.

- Jechałaś za nami – powiedziała szybko.

- Pilnowałam was – odparłam, krzyżując ramiona na piersiach.

Reese nachylił się nad komputerami.

- Ludzie pracujący dla maszyn – mruknął - obserwowani przez innych ludzi pracujących dla maszyn.

Spojrzałam na Johna. Miał zmarszczone brwi.

- Kim wy jesteście? – Usłyszałam.

- Muszę wiedzieć, co budowali w tej fabryce – powiedziała Sarah. - Muszę poznać właściciela. I to natychmiast.

Kobieta roześmiała się nerwowo.

- Ja nie... Skąd miałabym wiedzieć? – Wystraszona patrzyła na Sarę.

- Bo tunel prowadzi do twojego garażu.

- Do garażu mojego męża. – Posłała córce znaczące spojrzenie. – Nie wiem, kim jesteście. To wy możecie być za to odpowiedzialni. Możecie być jakąś organizacją terrorystyczną.

- Jesteśmy w pewnym sensie. – Głos Sary zabrzmiał ostro. - I wierz mi, gdyby ktoś nie wysadził tej fabryki, sama bym to zrobiła. A teraz powiedz nam, gdzie jest twój mąż.

John poruszył się nerwowo za jej plecami.

- Nie żyje. – Padła odpowiedź.

Chłopak wyjął broń zza paska spodni na plecach. Drgnęłam.

- Kłamiesz. On żyje – rzucił, sprawdzając magazynek. – Jeszcze żyje.

- Czekaj, poczekaj. – Dziewczyna zbliżyła się do niego szybko. - Proszę, on jest niewinny. Naprawdę. John, musisz mi uwierzyć.

- Nie muszę – rzucił twardo. Zabrzmiał zupełnie jak Connor, którego znałam w przyszłości.

- Byłam z nim – zaczęła płaczliwie - gdy dostał wiadomość, że wszyscy nie żyją. Panikował. Próbował wymyślić, co robić, ale nie wiedział. Był przestraszony, jak my wszyscy.

- Co budowali w fabryce? – zapytał ostro.

- Nikt nie wie! – Kobieta stanęła między nim a córką.

- Jak możesz nie wiedzieć? – Sarah podniosła głos. - Jak ktokolwiek może nie wiedzieć? Jak możesz przechodzić przez życie z klapkami na oczach?

- Po prostu powiedzcie, co tam budowali! – rzucił jej syn. Zrobiłam krok w jego stronę.

- Przestańcie! – krzyknęła kobieta. - Powiedział, że będzie udawał trupa! Że skoro wszyscy nie żyją, też powinien nie żyć i będzie lepiej, gdy wszyscy będą tak myśleć! Tak właśnie powiedział! Myślisz, że jestem smutna, żałosna, że po prostu odwracał od tego wzrok. Może masz rację; może przymykałam oczy. Wszyscy to robiliśmy. Każdy z nas. Może myślisz, że ty byś tak nie robiła, ale większość ludzi tak właśnie postępuje.

- Mamo, nie jesteś im to winna – wtrąciła dziewczyna.

- Teraz nie ma fabryki, nie ma Charm Acres, ale są duże pieniądze z ubezpieczenia. Wystarczająco, żeby moja rodzina wyniosła się stąd i zaczęła od początku. Nie zadawałam pytań. Dlaczego miałabym zacząć pytać teraz, gdy jesteśmy tak blisko?...

- Patrzcie – powiedziała nagle Cameron, włączając jedno z nagrań.

Na filmie człowiek, którego udawały, że chowają, zabił jakąś rodzinę.

- Mike?...

- Tata? – Kobieta wyglądały na szczerze poruszone.

- Możesz nie lubić zadawać pytań... – Sarah zmarszczyła brwi. - Ale gdy ja raz zacznę, nie mogę przestać.

- Mamo. – John podniósł do góry ubłocony but. - Chyba wiem, gdzie on może być.

Przytaknęłam mu, myśląc o krowach.

Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Przecięłam ulicę, idąc do mojego samochodu. John poszedł za mną, Cameron też. Sarę zatrzymała jakaś kobieta. Po chwili jechaliśmy za miasteczko.

Zatrzymałam auto; wysiedliśmy. W świetle reflektorów dostrzegłam leżącego człowieka. Nie żył.

- Gdzie jesteśmy, John? – zapytała Sarah. – Co to za miejsce?

- Nie wiem – odparł.

- Erica? – Wyczułam na sobie jej spojrzenie.

O tym nie pomyślałam. Sprawdziłam teren Okiem, żeby ustalić, czy go znam. Nie znałam. To znaczy Oko nie znało. Zrobiłam kilka kroków do przodu.

- Byłam już tutaj – powiedziałam, odszukując wejście do znajomego wąwozu. – To właśnie tam – ruchem głowy wskazałam kierunek – generał James Adams stracił narzeczoną. Zabiła ją zbuntowana terminatorka. Jedna z tych, które przeprogramował John. To go zmieniło.

Wróciły wspomnienia z mojej pierwszej misji poza Miastem.

Staliśmy w milczeniu. Nagle usłyszałam bulgotanie. Oko dostrzegło ruch.

- Uwaga! – krzyknęłam. – Coś się zbliża. – Rozłożyłam ramię.

I wtedy z wody podniósł się duży, nierówny kształt, wznosząc się w powietrze.

Szerszeń! Z przyzwyczajenia pomacałam bok w poszukiwaniu karabinu. Nie było go tam. Maszyna błysnęła nam światłem, żeby przez chwilę powisieć nieruchomo. Niewiele myśląc, chwyciłam pistolet, który tkwił za paskiem Johna, ale kiedy podniosłam go, celując, szerszeń odleciał. Przeklęłam.

- Jakie one były? – zapytał John; siedział na fotelu pasażera, ja prowadziłam. Dochodziła dwunasta w nocy. – Szerszenie?

- Niebezpieczne. – Zmieniłam bieg. – Szybkie. Trudno było przed nimi uciec.

- Ale tobie się udało?

- Wiele razy. – Uśmiechnęłam się kątem ust.

Stałam pod gorącym prysznicem. Powietrze było parne i ciepłe.

- Erica, wychodzisz już? – Usłyszałam. Przez szybę kabiny dojrzałam wysoką sylwetkę. Derek.

- Spadaj stąd, Reese – warknęłam. – Nic tu dla ciebie nie ma. Won z łazienki!

Nie ruszył się. Uchyliłam drzwiczki.

- Pamiętasz je, prawda? Szerszenie? – zapytał, spuszczając wzrok.

- Pamiętam. – Cofnęłam się pod strumień. - Ten był dużo mniejszy. I nie strzelał do nas.

- Pewnie prototyp. Cholera! Nie sądziłem, że są już tak daleko z tym wszystkim...

- Raczej blisko. Blisko zbudowania armii na Dzień Sądu.

Kiwnął głową.

- A teraz spadaj. Za pięć minut mnie tutaj nie ma, okej?

Wreszcie wyszedł.

W salonie czekało na mnie posłanie. I Cameron siedząca w fotelu.

- Śpij – powiedziała, patrząc gdzieś przed siebie. Zmierzyłam ją wzrokiem, kładąc się.

- Dobranoc – rzuciłam.

- Dobranoc.

Siedziałam na stole w kuchni, jedząc musli, kiedy zjawił się John. Obrzucił mnie uważnym spojrzeniem.

- Moja koszulka – skwitował. – Była w koszu na brudne rzeczy.

- Nie miałam w czym spać – powiedziałam łagodnie. Nalał sobie soku.

- A dół gdzie znalazłaś?

- Nie znalazłam. Nie mam na sobie majtek. Bez jest zdrowiej.

Zarumienił się, otwierając szybko lodówkę.

- A mówi się, że tylko faceci ciągle myślą o seksie – mruknął.

- Cóż... – Znacząco zawiesiłam głos. – Może to trochę wina... zasługa?... Alex, nie wiem. A może po prostu seks zawsze był dla mnie bardzo ważny. – Uniósł brwi, ale nie skomentował. – Seks jest jak telefon komórkowy.

- Czyżby? – Uśmiechnął się znad szklanki mleka.

- Z niektórymi tylko tak można rozmawiać.

Zmarszczył brwi. Zsunęłam się ze stołu i ruszyłam w stronę drzwi.

- Rozmawialiśmy... w przyszłości... tylko językiem ciała?...

Spojrzałam na niego przez ramię.

- Zwykle. – Uśmiechnęłam się, widząc jego zażenowanie. – Tak dogadywaliśmy się najlepiej.

Pokręcił z powątpiewaniem głową. Poszłam do samochodu po torbę z rzeczami.

Kończyłam wiązać buty, kiedy zadzwoniła moja komórka. Obcy numer.

- Halo?

- Dzwonię w imieniu Rusznikarza, _mademoiselle. _Możemy porozmawiać po angielsku?

- _Oui_, oczywiście. – Nie zrezygnowałam jednak z akcentu. – _J'écoute avec intérêt._

- Informacje, które chciała pani kupić, są nadal aktualne i do sprzedaży.

- Więc nadal jestem nimi zainteresowana.

- Doskonale. Wyślę pani współrzędne miejsca spotkania i godzinę. Do zobaczenia.

- _Alors, au revoir_. – Rozłączyłam się, czekając na SMS.

Pomyślałam o Alex, mojej _mademoiselle Belle_, ale skreśliłam ją, myśląc o zajęciach na uczelni, na których przecież musiała się czasem pojawić. Nie chciałam powtórki z rozrywki.

- Masz jakieś plany na dziś? – zapytałam Johna.

- A co? Chcesz zadzwonić?

Roześmiałam się.

- Niezupełnie. Chociaż może później. Mam coś do załatwienia. Chcesz jechać ze mną?

- Niech będzie. Jak zostanę, będę się tylko zastanawiał, gdzie jest Riley.

- Ty cały czas o niej? – Wywróciłam oczami.

- A ty cały czas o seksie, więc jest sprawiedliwie.

Posłałam mu uśmiech.

- Zbieraj się – rzuciłam, wybiegając na ganek.

***

Adams się nie zastrzelił, chociaż byłam pewna, że to zrobi.

Orlando z pomocą Theo odpalił auto; Alice i Nicky rozpaliły małe ognisko, przy którym wreszcie usiedliśmy wszyscy. Bradley miał zatroskany wyraz twarzy. James stał oparty o cysternę; w dłoniach ściskał szal Marie. Pochowaliśmy kobietę.

- Nie ukrywam, że jesteśmy w ciężkiej sytuacji – zaczął Orlando. – Nie drugi konwój nie mamy co liczyć, bo nie wyruszył. Nie mamy wiele amunicji, ani dobrego pojazdu... Pozostaje nam tylko wrócić do Miasta cysterną. Theo – na dźwięk imienia terminatora Adams prychnął głośno – poprowadzi samochód. Ale to cysterna. Jedna kula i wszyscy wylecimy w powietrze. Musimy więc podjąć decyzję.

- Albo śmierć tutaj z pragnienia i głodu, ale śmierć tam, na drodze? – podsumowała Alice.

- Uważam, że powinniśmy spróbować – rzuciła Nicky.

- Zgadzam się – powiedziałam; mój głos zabrzmiał dziwnie słabo.

- Podpułkowniku?

- Teraz to bawimy się w honory, tak? – prychnął James, wpatrując się w Orlando.

- Kłótnie nam nie pomogą – odpowiedział zaczepiony spokojnie. – Czas na decyzję.

- Jedźmy. Wracajmy do Miasta. Ktoś musi powiedzieć do słuchu Connorowi.

- A więc zdecydowane. Stanę na warcie, wy się prześpijcie. Obudzę was przed wschodem słońca.

Ułożyłam się na ziemi z bluzą pod głową. Theo położył się obok. Wpatrywałam się w gwiazdy.

- Temperatura spada. – Terminator przysunął się bliżej.

- I co z tego? Odsuń się. Jesteś zimny.

- Moje ubrania są ciepłe.

- Nie chcę ich. Jakoś sobie poradzę.

- Jeśli potrę twoje ramiona albo stopy, będzie ci cieplej.

- Rób, jak chcesz – mruknęłam.

- Erica. – Usłyszałam głos Nicky. – Chodź do nas. Przytulisz się.

Wstałam i poszłam do kobiet. Zrobiły mi miejsce na starej derce między sobą. Theo przywlókł się bliżej.

- Orlando – zaczął cicho. – Też się prześpij, jak będę czuwał.

- Mowy nie ma, blaszak – syknął James z drugiej strony ogniska.

Zasnęłam dosyć szybko. Rankiem obudziła mnie Nicky i dała wody do picia. Orlando rozdał nam elektromagnesy. Zanim przyczepiłam swoje do butów, kilka razy je sprawdziłam. Działały. Z pomocą Theo wyszłam na zbiornik cysterny i usiadłam obok Nicky, która czyściła karabin.

- Jesteś snajperką? – Usłyszałam; kiwnęłam głową w odpowiedzi. – Dziś nie oszczędzaj kul, skarbie. Po prostu mamy nie pozwolić pchłom zbyt się zbliżyć, rozumiesz? Bliżej Miasta z pewnością dostaniemy posiłki. Trzeba więc dojechać.

- Rozumiem. – Sprawdziłam celownik. Silnik zarzęził i samochód powoli ruszył z miejsca.

Alice siedziała opierając się niemal o moje plecy, obok niej siedział James. Jego szyja obwiązana był pobrudzonym krwią szalem Marie. Związałam mocno włosy, zakładając opaskę. Jeśli przeżyję...

Nie, przeżyję i też powiem do słuchu Connorowi.

Wyjechaliśmy z wąwozu na twardy asfalt. Cysterną zarzuciło; na szczęście mieliśmy elektromagnesy. Jechaliśmy tak szybko, jak pozwalał na to ciężar samochodu i stan drogi. Wypatrywałam maszyn; nikt się nie odzywał. Napięcie było niemal namacalne. Jedna kula i było po nas. Przełknęłam ślinę.

Nie wiedziałam, jak długo jechaliśmy, kiedy z szoferki wychylił się Orlando.

- Coś się zbliża! – krzyknął przez wiatr.

Podniosłam się i stanęłam na cysternie. Metal idealnie przyciągał elektromagnesy, które miałam przyczepione do butów. Przystawiłam do oka laserowy celownik i spojrzałam na drogę za nami.

- Nic nie widzę!

- Mimo wszystko bądźcie w gotowości!

- Zaraz... – szepnęłam. Jakiś kształt zamajaczył nad poziomem asfaltu. - Coś... leci.

- Komary? – zapytała Alice; stanęła obok mnie, a Nicky podała jej lornetkę.

- Coś nowego – skwitowałam; pojawiły się kolejne kształty.

- Musimy przyśpieszyć! – warknął Adams.

Zaczęłam celować; zbliżające się machiny latające nie były duże.

- Muszki owocówki? – podsunęła mi Nicky; kiwnęłam głową.

- Dobra nazwa, ale długa – mruknęła Alice.

Nacisnęłam spust; nie znaliśmy możliwości nowych maszyn. Udało mi się jednak trafić. Muszka eksplodowała z taką siłą, że aż otworzyłam usta ze zdumienia.

- Pierdolone latające granaty! – wrzasnął Adams.

Zbliżała się do nas cała chmara.

- Nie mogą nas załatwić mniej widowiskowo? – prychnął mężczyzna.

- Ognia! – wrzasnęła Alice.

Zaczęliśmy strzelać. Leciały tak blisko siebie, że wybuch jednej rozwalał kilka innych. Nie celowałam. Trzeba było utrzymać je z daleka. Modliłam się, żeby starczyło nam kul.

- Dojeżdżamy! – Obejrzałam się; widziałam już pierwsze zabudowania.

Cysterna przyśpieszyła. Trudno było utrzymać się na stojąco. Nie przerywaliśmy ognia.

- Posiłki! – Usłyszałam obok siebie; znowu się obejrzałam. Minęło nas kilka motorów i jeden pancernik. Szybko otworzyli ogień. Powietrzem wstrząsały raz po raz eksplozje.

Wjechaliśmy do Miasta. Cysterna mknęła ulicami; tylko cyborg mógł prowadzić ją tak pewnie. Samochód wpadł gwałtownie w zakręt. Przykucnęłam, chwytając się drabinki. Karabin wisiał na moim ramieniu; magazynek był pusty.

- Wjeżdżamy pod ziemię! – Alice przysiadła obok mnie; po chwili wjechaliśmy w podziemny pasaż.

Theo nie zwolnił, mijając kolejne odnogi przejazdów. Wreszcie byliśmy na miejscu; główna brama Zbrojowni zamknęła się za nami z ciężkim zgrzytem. Samochód zatrzymał się. Przez chwilę nikt z nas się nie poruszył. Słyszałam swój własny, przyśpieszony podnieceniem i strachem oddech. A potem otoczyli nas żołnierze. Ich głosy. Oni nas... podziwiali. Bili brawo.

Kiedy stanęłam wreszcie na ziemi, nogi ugięły się pode mną; dobrze, że przytrzymała mnie Alice.

Ktoś podał mi butelkę; pociągnęłam łyk; alkohol zapiekł mnie w gardle. Zaczęłam kaszleć.

- W porządku, Erica? – Orlando dotknął mojego ramienia; kiwnęłam głową.

Brakowało Theo. Szybko obiegłam auto i zajrzałam do szoferki. Mój terminator siedział zupełnie nieruchomo, z kablem w głowie.

- Theo?

Żadnej reakcji. Pociągnęłam go lekko za ramię. Cyborg jednak runął ciężko prosto na ziemię. Zeskoczyłam ze schodka do niego i przyklękłam. Spojrzałam w jego twarz. Jedno oko wywrócone było białkiem, to znaczy białą stroną, do góry. Drugie patrzyło gdzieś przed siebie.

- Theo?... Hej, Theo...

Żadnej reakcji.

- Spalił chip. – Usłyszałam nagle; obok mnie schylił się generał Connor i zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie bluzy cyborga.

- Jak to? – wyszeptałam.

- Źle używał lewego oka. – Connor nie przestawał grzebać po jego kieszeniach. – Tylko jednym pilnował drogi. Tym patrzył przez czaszkę, do tyłu. Nie wiem, po co. – Wreszcie znalazł mały, kwadratowy przedmiot: procesor tamtej terminatorki od cysterny i wstał.

Ja wiedziałam, po co. Theo cały czas miał na mnie oko. Dosłownie.

Obejrzałam się za generałem, akurat żeby zobaczyć, jak Adams wymierza mu potężny cios w twarz, zanim pochwycili go inni żołnierze. Connor zmierzył Jamesa wzrokiem i odszedł. Ten jednak nie przestał go wyzywać i przeklinać na cały głos, aż zupełnie ochrypł. A potem zaczął płakać.

Ja też płakałam. Nad Theo, nad Marie i tymi, którzy zginęli. Moje łzy otarła dopiero Alex. Wróciłam do kwatery; moje przyjaciółki nie kryły radości i wzruszenia. Ja nie potrafiłam się cieszyć.

Theo „nie żył". Straciłam mojego anioła stróża.

- Gratuluję – Alex podała mi naszywkę z czterema gwiazdkami – kapitan Erico Williams.

- Trisha ci ją przyszyje! – Rose aż skakała z radości. – Kapitan! Jak to dumnie brzmi!

- Taa – mruknęłam cicho, zanim dziewczyny zaczęły żywiołowo mi gratulować.

***


	3. PUŁAPKA

**PUŁAPKA**

Wjeżdżając do miasta, kończyliśmy śpiewać _Back in Black _AC/DC. Chociaż trudno było to nazwać śpiewaniem. Ja po prostu się darłam, John zresztą też. Najważniejsze jednak było to, że humor nam dopisywał.

- Zjemy coś? – zapytał, kiedy zaczęłam prasować bluzkę.

- Zamów _room service_, jeśli chcesz. _Mademoiselle Delacroix n'a pas faim. _

Po chwili zadzwonił do recepcji, zamawiając coś.

- Będziesz się trzymał blisko mnie, okej? – powtórzyłam. – Ja mówię i ładnie wyglądam, ty masz broń.

- Jasne, pamiętam.

Zniknął w łazience, kiedy usłyszałam pukanie. Odstawiłam żelazko i poszłam do drzwi, wołając chłopaka. Otworzyłam je i znieruchomiałam. W progu stał Damien. Zanim zdążyłam coś powiedzieć, potężne uderzenie w twarz zwaliło mnie z nóg. Usłyszałam chrupnięcie i poczułam ciepłą krew, sączącą się z mojego nosa. Nie mogłam wykrztusić słowa. Damien tymczasem wycelował we mnie pistolet; drugim namierzył Johna. Chłopak uniósł ramiona do góry.

- Damien... – wyszeptałam. – Co...

- Connor, wyjmij kabel z jej głowy. – Jego głos zabrzmiał zupełnie beznamiętnie. – Szybko.

John zbliżył się do mnie i ostrożnie spełnił jego żądanie. Damien upuścił coś na moją pierś.

- Podłącz to.

Chłopak ostrożnie wziął pendrive'a i, cały czas wpatrując się w Damiena, przyłączył go do mojego kabla. Chyba tak, jak ja, nie wierzył w to, co się właśnie działo.

- Damien – wyrzuciłam z siebie znowu; w ustach miałam słono od krwi. – Dlaczego?

I wtedy w mojej głowie coś jakby eksplodowało. Ból był potężny; wrzasnęłam. Świdrujący dźwięk przeszył Mózg. Czyjeś dłonie chwyciły mocno moją twarz. Zanim zemdlałam, zobaczyłam nad sobą przerażonego Johna. Nadeszła ciemność.

Kiedy się obudziłam, zdałam sobie sprawę z dwóch rzeczy: nie było ze mną Mózgu, a Oko nie działało.

- Erica! – Usłyszałam. – Erica?!...

- Jestem – jęknęłam.

Leżałam na jakimś twardym, zimnym blacie. Nie mogłam się poruszyć. Udało mi się jednak obrócić głowę. Zobaczyłam Johna; zaciskał palce na metalowych kratach. Byliśmy w jakimś pomieszczeniu.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytałam.

- Daleko od miasta. Wiózł mnie w bagażniku. To nie jest Damien!

- Dlaczego nie czuję nóg i reszty?...

- Jesteś podłączona do komputera. Grzebał ci w głowie! To nie jest Damien!

- Skąd wiesz?

- Bo wygląda tak samo, Erica! Tak samo, jak w tamtym nagraniu, a to było cztery lata temu, prawda?

Miał rację. Poruszyłam głową. Czułam twardy kabel pod potylicą. To, co miało stać się moją siłą, zadecydowało teraz o mojej klęsce.

Usłyszałam kroki; John zmarszczył brwi. Odwróciłam z trudem głowę.

Do pomieszczenia wszedł Damien z pistoletem w dłoni i wycelował w uwięzionego chłopaka.

Pojedyncza zła spłynęła po moim policzku. Zawiodłam.

Spojrzałam na mojego ukochanego. Jego twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji. John miał rację.

- Cholerny blaszak – syknęłam, kiedy usiadł obok mnie na krześle i nachylił się do komputera.

- Zapytałem, dlaczego mnie nie zabił. – Dobiegł mnie twardy głos Johna. – Powiedział, że jeśli to zrobi, spalisz sobie chip, popełniając samobójstwo i na nic się nie przydasz. Chodzi mu o informacje.

Przeklęłam. Mój lewy nadgarstek był przykuty do ramy blatu; mimo to sięgnęłam palcami i zacisnęłam je na rękawie koszuli cyborga. Nie zwrócił na mnie najmniejszej uwagi.

- Dlaczego masz jego twarz? – zapytałam, marszcząc brwi; milczał. – Zabiję się, jeśli zrobisz Johnowi coś złego, słyszysz?!

- Za dwie godziny zabiję was oboje. – Wstał i wyszedł. Dobiegł nas dźwięk silnika.

- Erica. – Spojrzałam na Johna. – Nasze rzeczy są w pokoju obok. Widziałem kuchenkę gazową i kanistry z benzyną. Musimy coś wymyślić.

- Na moją mechaniczną połowę nie mamy co liczyć – mruknęłam, rozglądając się. – Ale zlekceważył tę drugą. – Sprawdziłam kajdanki; były porządnie założone. – Zaraz coś wymyślę. Ile mam do podłogi?

- Jakiś metr.

- Będą siniaki – mruknęłam, z trudem przetaczając się na drugi bok. Zacisnęłam zęby i spadłam z blatu. Kajdanki zatrzymały moje ramię wygięte pod bolesnym kątem w górę. Uderzyłam bokiem głowy w twardą podłogę; poczułam ból nosa. Moje kończyny były cholernie ciężkie i nie miałam nad nimi władzy. Cały czas czułam kabel w głowie. Szarpnęłam się; nie pomogło. Spróbowałam znowu. Kabel wreszcie odłączył się od komputera, ale nie wróciła mi władza nad mechanicznym ciałem.

- Cholera, mogliśmy wziąć Cameron – jęknęłam, siadając. – Nie sądziłam, że...

- Erica, musisz się teraz skupić, rozumiesz?

Kiwnęłam głową. Mózgu, czy możesz już wrócić?...

Przysunęłam się do nogi stołu i niekierowawszy nad nią głowę, uderzyłam potylicą w metal aż zadzwoniły mi zęby. Czasem trzeba drastycznie.

O dziwo, Oko włączyło się. Niemal się uśmiechnęłam. Zaczęło analizować otoczenie.

SKANOWANIE SYSTEMU.

INICJACJA.

UWAGA! WYKRYTO WIRUSA! UWAGA! WYKRYTO WIRUSA!

UWAGA! WYKRYTO WIRUSA! UWAGA! WYKRYTO WIRUSA!

UWAGA! WYKRYTO WIRUSA! UWAGA! WYKRYTO WIRUSA!

- Cholera! – przeklęłam.

Znowu poczułam jednak, że mam nogi. Poruszyłam nimi. Zawsze tak ciężko chodziły? Nie, chyba nie. Poruszyłam ręką. Nie do końca mnie słuchała, ale udało mi się zgnieść łańcuszek pomiędzy „bransoletkami". Byłam wolna. No, powiedzmy.

- Nie mam z nim szans w takim stanie. – Spróbowałam wstać, przytrzymując się biurka. Ledwie mi się to udało.

- Uciekniemy. Uwolnij mnie.

- Nie uda się nam. – Ostrożnie postawiłam krok do przodu. Kiedy puszczę biurko, zostaną mi do przejścia dwa metry bez trzymanki. – Musimy...

Obejrzałam się. Pułapka. To nasza jedyna nadzieja. Wróciłam się do komputerów.

- Porażenie prądem i mamy go z głowy na dwie minuty? Benzyna, gaz, zapałki. Wysadzimy go.

- Dobry plan.

- Najlepszy. – Uśmiechnęłam się, żeby dodać mu otuchy.

Zostawiłam przecięty kabel w miejscu, na które na pewno trafi nogą, wchodząc. Obwód się zamknie i go kopnie. Taa, dobry plan. Innego nie miałam. Ostrożnie ruszyłam w stronę Johna. Noga za nogą, jak dziecko uczące się chodzić. Ja uczyłam się chodzić dwa razy.

Wreszcie dopadłam krat; John przytulił mnie do siebie. Usłyszałam nadjeżdżające auto. Zacisnęłam mechaniczną rękę na kłódce. Palce jak na złość nie chciały się zgiąć. Szybciej, cholera. Wreszcie metal zgrzytnął. Zacisnęłam dłoń mocniej. Doszło nas trzaśnięcie drzwi. Kłódka nadal nie ustąpiła.

Nie przewidziałam jednego: że mechaniczny Damien wejdzie do pomieszczenia z bronią w dłoni.

Kiedy nadepnął na przewód, kopnął go prąd. Jego palce zacisnęły się konwulsyjnie na spuście.

Chwyciłam Johna i z całej siły przycisnęłam go do siebie, zakrywając własnym ciałem. A potem już tylko modliłam się, żeby kula nie przeszła na wylot. Bo widziałam, że mnie trafi. Poczułam ogień pod żebrami w tym samym momencie, kiedy cyborg zwalił się z łoskotem na ziemię. Connor krzyknął, obejmując mnie przez kraty. Kłódka wreszcie ustąpiła. Otworzył drzwi i objął mnie ramieniem.

- Chip. – Pociągnął mnie w stronę nieruchomej maszyny.

- Nie wiemy, co to za model! – krzyknęłam. – Te nowsze nie mają chipów w tym samym miejscu co Cameron! – Tym razem to ja pociągnęłam go w stronę drzwi. – Benzyna, gaz i zapałki, pamiętasz?! Biegnij!

Zostawił mnie opartą o ścianę. Powlekłam się do pomieszczenia obok, zbierając ze stołu nasze rzeczy i broń i wrzucając je do mojej torebki. Czułam ból i ciepłą krew płynącą po plecach, ale zainfekowany Mózg nie informował o uszkodzeniach ciała. Po chwili znalazł mnie John i pociągnął w stronę wyjścia. Odeszliśmy nieco od domku. Chłopak wycelował w kanister benzyny i strzelił.

Potężny wybuch wstrząsnął powietrzem. Schowaliśmy się za samochodem. John szybko wsiadł do środka. Usłyszałam, jak przeklął.

- Zepsuł go. Wyrwał kierownicę i dźwignie. – Zaczął przeszukiwać schodek; po chwili wyjął apteczkę.

Osunęłam się na ziemię. Znalazł się obok mnie, oglądając moje plecy.

- Nic teraz nie zrobisz – jęknęłam. – Zatamuj krwawienie.

Po chwili byłam ciasno obwiązana bandażem i jego bluzą.

- Bardzo krwawisz. – Pomógł mi wstać. – Potrzebujemy pomocy.

Wsparłam się na jego ramieniu. Sprawdził telefony; nie było zasięgu.

- Musimy iść. – W odpowiedzi kiwnęłam głową.

- Wytrzymam – zapewniłam go. – Kiedyś...

- Nic nie mów, proszę. Musisz mieć siłę, żeby iść, dobrze?

Kiwnęłam głową.

- Jestem cholernie ciężka – mruknęłam.

- Nie zostawię cię, wybij to sobie z głowy, jasne?!

- Jasne.

Ruszyliśmy leśną drogą. Starałam się iść, ale wirus w Mózgu i rana skutecznie mi to utrudniały.

John cały czas do mnie mówił. Że wszystko będzie dobrze, że zaraz znajdziemy pomóc i inne kłamstwa. Nie miałam mu tego za złe. Nie wiem, jak długo byliśmy w drodze, kiedy musiał poprawić mój opatrunek. Czułam zapach krwi. Jak za dawnych czasów.

Zaczął opowiadać mi różne rzeczy: o szkole, o tym, jak odbili Dereka, o awarii Cameron... Słuchałam go, z trudem skupiając się na jego głosie. Gdybym straciła przytomność, nie uniósłby mnie.

- Erica, już niedaleko.

- Wiem, wiem...

Minuty wlokły się jak godziny, a godziny jak całe dnie. Znowu sprawdził zasięg. Nic.

- Asfalt! – krzyknął nagle; nogi ugięły się pode mną.

Podniósł mnie z trudem.

- Erica, wytrzymasz, tak?

- Tak, _sir. _

Wyszliśmy na twardą nawierzchnię i ruszyliśmy środkiem drogi. Powietrze było ciężkie i parne. Zbierało się na burzę. Spojrzałam w niebo. Chmury były niemal czarne.

Usłyszałam za nami samochód. John zatrzymał się i zaczął krzyczeć. Auto zahamowało; kierowca uchylił szybę, ale chłopak od razu otworzył tylne drzwi i ułożył mnie na tylnym siedzeniu.

- Potrzebujemy pomocy. Moja siostra jest policjantką. – Pomachał mu przed oczami moją odznaką. – Została postrzelona. Potrzebujemy pomocy lekarskiej. Niech nas pan zawiezie do szpitala!

- Najbliższy jest dwanaście kilometrów stąd.

John usiadł obok niego, ściskając moją torebkę.

Kolejne „najdłuższe dwanaście kilometrów na świecie", co za ironia.

Obrócił się do mnie twarzą i ujął moją dłoń. Drugą przyciskałam do siebie „opatrunek".

- Wytrzymaj – szepnął; kiwnęłam głową, ale moje oczy uciekły gdzieś w bok. – Erica!

Zmusiłam się do skupienia na jego twarzy. To było trudne.

Potem były już tylko obrazy. Jakbym oglądała pokaz slajdów. Było źle jak nigdy.

Parking. Lekarka z rudymi włosami. Białe ściany szpitala. Lampy.

John biegł obok noszy, rozmawiając z sanitariuszem.

Było źle. Nie wiedziałam, czy znowu będzie dobrze. Zobaczyłam maseczkę tlenową zbliżającą się do mojej twarzy. Zatrzymałam ją szybkim ruchem ręki i chwyciłam Johna za nadgarstek. Moja dłoń pobrudziła jego skórę na czerwono.

- Jeśli umrę... – zaczęłam.

- Nic nie mów, Erica!

Nadal trzymałam maseczkę.

- Jeśli umrę – powiedziałam twardo – powiedz, że ich kocham, rozumiesz? Kocham was wszystkich. Kocham ciebie. Jeśli przeżyję... zadzwoń do Lekarza.

- My jesteśmy lekarzami. – Usłyszałam łagodny głos; zignorowałam go.

- Jest w książce telefonicznej w mojej komórce. Znajdziesz. – Sięgnął po moją dłoń; nie puściłam maseczki. – Przygotuję plik. Nagranie. Obejrzysz je, dobrze? Obiecaj!

- Obiecuję.

- Do zobaczenia albo żegnaj, John. Zobaczymy, jak będzie.

Cofnęłam rękę; założyli mi maseczkę. Connor nachylił się i pocałował mnie w czoło. Jego oczy skrzyły się od łez. Posłałam mu uśmiech. Po moim policzku też spłynęła łza.

Ciemność.

**C.D.N.**

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI DWUNASTEJ**


End file.
